The Treaty of Redundancy Treaty
''Former Treaty Type: '' |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=109302 |date = February 23, 2012 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} The Treaty of Redundancy Treaty was originally a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between Non Grata and Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism. It was announced on February 23, 2012. On December 12, 2012 it was downgraded to an Optional Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. Text of the Treaty The Treaty of Redundancy Treaty :Preamble - What you do before having an amble. :Definition of Terms - "Terms" is the plural of "term". *Article 1 - The Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism (hereafter referred to as GOONS) and Non Grata (hereafter and heretofore referred to as Non Grata) hereby recognize that Article 1 is the first article of this treaty. *Article 2 - GOONS and Non Grata hereby recognize that Article 2 is the second article of this treaty. *Article 3 - To save time, GOONS and Non Grata recognize that all numbered articles of this treaty are numbered articles of this treaty. *Article 4 - GOONS and Non Grata agree to commit no acts of aggression towards each other. "Aggression" is hereby defined as "a thing that GOONS and Non Grata agree not to commit towards each other" *Article 5 - GOONS agrees to share any important information with GOONS. Non Grata agrees to share any important information with Non Grata. *Article 6 - GOONS and Non Grata also agree to share any information that could impact the other alliance. "Information" is hereby defined as "you know, like several things moving at the same time and making a shape" *Article 7 - In the event of an attack on one signatory of this treaty, that signatory will consider itself to be under attack. *Article 8 - In the event of an attack on one signatory of this treaty, that signatory may request military assistance from the other, who agrees to provide such assistance. *Article 9 - In the event that no attack occurs, Articles 7 and 8 are not considered to be in effect. *Article 10 - Either signatory may invite the other to join in any aggressive military action. They may also invite the other to come round for dinner, but that falls outside the scope of this agreement. *Article 10 - I think I already did Article 10. Hang on. *Article 11 - If invited to join in, a signatory to this agreement agrees to consider the invitation. *Article 12 - Should either side wish to dissolve this agreement, it will be considered to be "a shame" *Article 13 - Should either side wish to dissolve this agreement, it will become null and void after a grace period of 72 hours. *Article 14 - Should neither side wish to dissolve this agreement, it will remain in effect during and after a grace period of 72 hours. We, the undersigned leaders of GOONS and Non Grata agree to be bound by this pact. Signed for Non Grata: :Triumvirate: *King Xander *Stewie *Steve Buscemi :Advisors: *MikeTheFirst *GoFastLeft *Derwood1 *arexes Signed for GOONS: *GOONS Pilot: Sardonic *GOONS Co-Pilot: JT Jag *GOONS Secretariat: SirWilliam *GOONS Strategos: Tristesse *GOONS Pecuniator: NikolaP *GOONS Council: Darksol, Slide, r00tn00b, dalstrs We, the undersigned leaders of GOONS and Non Grata affirm that the signatures we gave above are genuine, as are the signatures we give below. Signed for Non Grata: :Triumvirate: *King Xander *Stewie *Steve Buscemi :Advisors: *MikeTheFirst *GoFastLeft *Derwood1 *arexes Signed for GOONS: *GOONS Pilot: Sardonic *GOONS Co-Pilot: JT Jag *GOONS Secretariat: SirWilliam *GOONS Strategos: Tristesse *GOONS Pecuniator: NikolaP *GOONS Council: Darksol, Slide, r00tn00b, dalstrs Treaty Author: Lamuella This treaty was written by Lamuella, of GOONS Category:Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism Category:Non Grata